1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrist-carried information device having a structure for easy manipulation of attaching and detaching the device, and a connection structure for connecting a microphone/speaker thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among conventional wrist-carried information devices, there is one equipped with a microphone output on a wrist band portion (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 11-177663). Further, another example is one in which a microphone storage portion is provided for storing a microphone, and the microphone storage portion is provided to the band (see Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3059555). The connection structure of the microphone and the circuit is depicted in partial cross-sectional view of the band connection structure of FIG. 8. According to this wrist-carried information device, a lead line 8 is buried into the band 6. One tip of the lead line 8 is connected to a microphone 7. The microphone 7 is also built into the band 6. Further, the other tip of the lead line 8 is connected to an electrode terminal A connected to a case 1. The electrode terminal A presses on and connects with a conductive spring 5 which is connected to a circuit block 4.
In this way, there is known a wrist-carried information device equipped with a wrist-carried information device main body and band, and in which the band portion has a microphone and microphone output transmission means.
In the conventional wrist-carried information device shown in FIG. 8, the circuit in the main body of the wrist-carried information device and the microphone provided to the band portion are constantly electrically conductive. Thus sound is constantly inputted to the microphone, and the output thereof is transmitted to the circuit. Because of this, there was a problem that when the wrist-carried information device is removed from the wrist, the sound generated upon removing or attaching the device is inputted, for example. In other words, noise is picked up.
Further, the lead line and the electrode terminal A are constantly connected; therefore, there was a problem that a load is placed on the connection at the time when the band is put on or removed, so there was a risk of the lead line being broken.
Additionally, at the time when a signal is received the wrist-carried information device is removed from the wrist for use; therefore, there is a demand for greater ease of removal from the wrist.
The present invention is a wrist-carried information device having: a case with a built-in circuit block; a band for holding the case in a rotatable fashion, and comprising an extruding portion which contacts the case across the breadth of its rotation; a band spring for applying force to the band so as to open the band up to a predetermined angle; an electrode terminal A fixed to the case so as to perform conduction with the circuit block, be exposed from the band in part, and make contact at this exposed part with the extruding portion of the band; and an electrode terminal B fixed to the extruding portion of the band in such a way that it performs conduction with the electrode terminal provided to the band, a part thereof is exposed from the extruding portion of the band, and when in the state of the band being opened up to the predetermined angle by means of the band spring the exposed part makes contact with the exposed part of the electrode terminal A.
By attaching and detaching the wrist-carried information device to and from the wrist, the connection state of the electrode terminal A and the electrode terminal B can be switched.
The construction is of a microphone output and a speaker output transmission means such that when the wrist-carried information device is detached from the wrist the electrode terminal A provided to the main body case and the electrode terminal B provided to the band connect together with each other, and when the wrist-carried information device is attached to the wrist, the connection between the electrode terminal A provided to the main body case and the electrode terminal B provided to the band is disengaged.
With this construction, the attachment and detachment of the wrist-carried information device is performed by means of a combination of the entering and exiting of the electrode terminal A producing a click sensation upon the attaching and detaching manipulation, and a band spring which applies force in the direction to detach the band.
Further, according to the present invention, with the construction described above, the wrist-carried information device is constructed to include a packing provided to the electrode terminal A in order to achieve greater water resistance of the main body, and a packing is also provided to the electrode terminal B so as to produce water resistance.